rantpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Red Cross and a tornado
I'm not sure how many posts Ive actually made. This maybe my first but I'm pissed and need to FUCKING RANT! My husband and I including my younger brother sister mom and grandparents got hit by a tornado May 19th, 2013. Each house. My two cousins also had homes here but they live out of state and were gone. 7 houses. 7 fucking houses! Now one of my houses "survived" I guess you can say. (The one my grandparent's were renting out from me for my younger brother just vanished. Not even a piece of wood left.) Took 3/4 of the roof. Flooded almost everything but out of ten blocks didn't blow away. My family was not as lucky. Not one of them. My grandparents have always worked hard. They are well into their 70's and not a month before were doing roof repairs on their own. Yes they still bust their ass and built any and everything. This took a toll on them. They were tired. They couldn't pull the hours the rest of us could rebuilding. At least not at first. I suppose they were drained. Anyways, my sister has a disease that keeps her in constant pain so she wasn't able to help. My brother is a lazy piece of shit and sat on his ass the entire time. My mother is bi-polar and can't do anything. My husband works graveyard shift and knowing we would need money didn't take any time off of work. So it was me. Alone. 7 houses. I'm crying even typing this but FUCK I'M ANGRY!!!!!!!!! I didn't have time to leave my property to go sign up for anything. If I did leave it was to sleep. One of my husbands friends took us in. So awesome! If and when I did leave my grandparents would bitch at me. They couldn't be bothered showing up to help me because they were out collecting gift cards cash and whatever else they could. Fucking thieves.) So I slept and went right back to work. Sometimes 20-24 hour days. When I did go back to my friends house I was doing laundry for my husband and three roommates cleaning and cooking and sleeping when I could. It was fucking shitty. Anyways here's why I posted.... Now I had been in our house less than two months. I have owned it out right since I was young but it was too big for us since we have no children and I leased it for years. Well my husband decided that since our renters moved out we could move into it and build the studio he had been wanting. We hadn't got our insurance yet because we weren't even unpacked. I know, I'm stupid. And just like that the tornado hit. Two ladies from the Red Cross came out to my home. They asked me if I lived there and I said yes. They asked me if I had signed up with them and I told them no. I just didn't take the time out to go do it. I did sign up for FEMA and got 4k. Now, they told me to go do it and left. I never went. They showed back up maybe a week later. They knew I hadn't went. They knew my situation and why I didn't go. They brought me a $600 Visa gift card and told me to go up there the next day and said they would come out everyday until I did. They were WONDERFUL people! So I woke my husband up the following say and headed down there. We get to the red cross office with all of our information. FEMA papers ID's you name it. I was prepared because the women told me what to take them. We sit down with two men and they start asking us questions. Now mind you we had no clothes but the ones I worked in and the clothes my husband had to borrow from friends. We looked like shit. The guys asked us why we were there and I told them about the ladies that brought me the Visa gift card and told me to go sign up at the red cross office. They got up with our paperwork and went into a room behind them We could here everything they were saying. And this was it..... "Look at these people. Look at the way they are dressed. They look homeless and I'm pretty sure looking for a handout." Now..... My husband got up and left the building. He was hurt and furious. I sat there waiting on them to come out so I could get our ID's and paperwork and leave. They came out and sat down. They informed me that since I had gotten the visa card they couldn't understand why I was there. I told them that the ladies told me to come up there and fill out paper work for any type of future assistance. They laughed. THEY FUCKING LAUGHED RIGHT IN MY FACE! The one man handed me back my papers and said "you got a gift card. What more do you want? Don't come back here asking for anything else. You won't get anymore assistance from us." I got up and left. I cried as soon as I hit the parking lot. From that day on I have never asked for anymore help. My family are still getting help from Long Term Recovery while they did nothing to help me with clean up or getting our homes built. Used my name to get cash gift cards and I'm just finding out all of this. Meanwhile my husband and I are broke. Not a dime in savings and still rebuilding. My family are all in their homes (before my husband and I even thought about finishing our house) and fine but I'm angry at red cross. Angry that I was treated so badly that even a year later I cry when I think about that man. I know it's my fault for not having our insurance switched over fast enough but I'm still hurt. TL;DR Red Cross told me to fuck off after a tornado hit my house. :( Category:I'M TORNADO MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Red SKULL AND CrossBONES! Category:Rants Category:Charities Doing Evil